Ribirth of the Fool
by Unknown Monochrome
Summary: Everyone's favorite Messaiah is back to life, two years later, and has the aquaintance of a strange "god", but as he returns, he discovers he must start over on social links, but this time, with a new addition, you know her, you love her, it's the female MC as the Fool Arcana, how will Minato deal with such a change to his life


**|?/ ?|**

…_Go On…_

…_Wake up…_

…_You know you want to…_

…_You never even wanted to leave…_

…_You just wanted to save them…_

…_All of them…_

…_Not just those you held dear…_

…_everyone…_

…_Heh…_

…_Your quite different than other humans I've encountered…_

…_Sacrificing your own life…_

…_for their wellbeing…_

…_turning yourself into a seal in the process…_

…_to keep people from calling apon Nyx…_

…_and kept it from humanity…_

…_You truly are a Messiah…_

… …_._

…_do you miss them?…_

…_The one's in which you've risked your life for…_

…_what are they called, again?…_

…_your friends…_

…_Haven't heard that in a while…_

…_If you miss them…_

…_Go home…_

…_hey… answer me…_

…_open your eyes…._

…**.The voice he heard gave him a sudden urge of energy**

**For once in what feels like an eternity, he has enough energy to move**

**But only enough to force his eyes open**

**So he did just that**

"….?"

_Ah… your conscious.. Congrats_

"W…who are you?"

**The moment he opened his eyes, he was in a strange location, it looked kind of like a limbo of some sorts, it was almost all white, with black outlines around to make it look like the interior of a fancy house**

**Ordinates around it were black, however, such as couches, chairs, what looked like portraits, everything, all solid objects around were black, excluding the floor**

**However that's all he could see by only being able to move his eyes**

**But as he was looking, he noticed that he was really relaxed, so much so he could move with ease**

**He looked and saw he was in a chair, black of course**

**But he looked across from him, he saw a light gray, what looked like a coffee-table in front of him, and on the other side of the coffee-table with a black and white hourglass on it, there was a dark gray couch, normal 3 cushion one, but in the center there was a figure, everything that was in front of the couch was white and everything he saw above it was black, so the figure was easy to see**

**The figure then proceeded to take more specific shape and color**

**Once it was all complete, there was a young man sitting in the center of the couch across from him, his arms over the couch as though he was just relaxing**

**He had ruffled, spiky black hair that had white randomly thrown into it, it went down to his shoulders. He had a jacket that was chopped at the end it was black but with 2 double-vertical white stripes going down the sides of the arms, the long jacket, that more resembled a cloak or a trench coat, had 2 pockets stitched onto the front, and he could also see an inner pocket within it. He had a white sleeveless shirt under it and his pants were the same as the jacket, black with 2 double-vertical lines down it, with pockets, and he saw a pocket watch within his pocket**

"'Bout time you woke up" the strange person said with a grin

"I'll ask you again, who are you? How can you contact me?" the young man said with sheer curiosity, and a bit of excitement that he actually found someone to talk to, after the so called "eternity" he spent as a seal

"Calm it, Minato-" he said calmly, as though he was enjoying it

"_Minato.. Oh yeah… that's my name… I almost forgotten.."_

"If it'll make you feel better, my name is Monochrome, just call me Mono if that makes ya happy.." he continued

"_Mono…Chrome? What an odd name.. what is this guy? Is he some kind of entity, like Elizabeth?"_

"Come now, Arisato-kun, no need to compare me to such a pretty thing, you flatter me~" Monochrome said in a teasing manor

"GAH!? Huh? Did you read my mind?"

"Ah, yes, allow me to elaborate.. You see, I was once like you.. I had a.. well.. For me Semi-normal life, but then one day it all changed, for you, when you first encountered a shadow, and awakened to your Persona, correct?"

"_H-how did he-"_

"For me, however.. Again like you, I had so many I held dear.. I loved them all.. They were like family to me because they were all I had, though one wouldn't even be considered human.. But I helped her change her, to live life to the fullest.. Sound familiar?" he looked at Minato with a grin

"_That sound like-"_

"Like you and Aigis, would Elizabeth also count? Either way.. One day, the most important day to all of us, Christmas eve… they…" He stopped and Minato saw the terror and fear in his eyes… but mostly sadness, depression and pain

"They all died… they were killed by someone I hated with a passion.. He said that he sent them all to hell so I followed.. Destroying Hell itself in the process, but it seems it was a trap.. He wanted me to destroy Hell so that all the spirits that died would all go to heaven, regardless of their sins. He hid himself in heaven and stole the power of every soul in heaven, and eventually even god and the devil themselves. I managed to defeat him, but was then challenged by the God of existence for all of the universal damage I caused.. All of reality, I would have died if Death didn't help me.. I soon discovered how that gods power worked, and managed to defeat him, actually he was hoping someone would one day kill him.. An eternal life watching all of existence before your very eyes, and another side effect feeling everything's pain.. All of it's suffering, all pain held inside is also felt by myself, this was his salvation, and his curse, I then made a true afterlife for all beings.. Regardless of one's sins, one always must have respect for the dead. They all have their own Valhalla, their own paradise.. And then I realize.. I did all of this in my moment of rage, and now must suffer for it.. And now… this is how I got here.. Control of all existence, making sure everything is stable and safe.. When it never truly is, I'm the "Being of all Existence".. and I came here because you too have lost everything, and I wish to help, but do you know what I was getting at.. When I told you about my rage.. No matter your intentions.. No matter how you feel… never let your emotions control you, let it out.. But never all at once" Monochrome said, with a dead serious expression and a tear dropping from his eye

Minato felt sincerely sorry for his life story, and almost cried himself, but he nodded in agreement, Mono's tear disappeared and he smiled to him

"Wanna go back? After all, the Messiah gives his life for all, but wasn't there a saying, "On the third day he will rise again?, well It's been over 2 years, but if you wish to go back, say the word"

"_?! Go…. Back?! I can go back to my friends!? Aigis, Yukari, Junpei, Akihiko, Mitsuru, Fuuka, Koromaru, Ken? I… can see them all again.."_

"Yep!~" he said happily

"_Oh yeah.. Forgot he could do that.."_

"Don't think any dirty thought's, kiddo, after all "Maxing All those Social Links" Is definitely something to think about, I wonder what you did in those innocent ladies' rooms? And Elizabeth, Whoo! Such a player"

Minato looked away quickly and tried his very hardest to not think about ANYTHING.. But Damnit, his mind couldn't help itself, he started to hate his brain, and kind of wanted to shoot it, but he knew what would happen if that happened, a giant monster would appear.. But when he thinks about it for a second, giant fire-breathing monsters is much more of a stress reliever then a bullet, but anyways, his mind wanders

"Interesting "Welcome back" your imagining" he snickered

"Anyways! About me going back!"

"Yeah yeah, no fun at all, Ari-kun" sighs

"…What about Nyx?"

"Millions of steps ahead, how do you think your here now? I placed a stronger seal over Nyx, you only used the power of ONE universe, I used the power of many, Your consciousness is currently in my realm, my own custom universe, in which I watch everything, it's called "The Watchtower", no one can see me, but I see everything, if you ever need to chat, just look up and call for me" He said with a smile

"…why me?"

" 'The Universe is very delicate, fragile one might say, a due rest purifies the body and mind, all of existence needs it' "

"?"

"That's what the previous god said before he disappeared"

"I see.."

"Ready?" he said as he snapped his fingers and a blue door appeared beside them both, next to the table

Minato knows this door, it's the Velvet Room!?

"Not quite.. It's a doorway that is most familiar to you, out of all the doors you've ever walked through, this is the one that means the most to you it seems…" He pokes the Velvet Door "What a beautifully interesting door.. I bow before you.." he jokingly bows to the door, still on the couch

He got up and stood in front of the door and looked at Mono with a sweat drop

"I'm leaving.. When I leave.. Get help"

"Your leaving.. When you leave.. Get a room"

….. Touché " they both said as Minato put his hand on the knob

"…thanks…"

Mono smiled and nods "No problem, make those girls happy"

Minato nodded and opened up the door, a bright light was within it and he walked through, the door closed by itself and faded away, and Mono frowned softly

"Because I couldn't do the same for mine…"

**|July 1****st****/ 2012|**

Minato groaned in annoyance to how uncomfortable he was, he decided that his best bet was to get up, he lazily got up and yawned loudly, he opened his eyes and looked around, he was leaning against the outside of the train station he first arrived in when he first got to Iwatodai, he looked around some more and saw a strange man in a suit and sunglasses walk in front of him

"Are you mister-" he pulls out a piece of paper " 'Minato Arisato'?"

He nodded slightly, seemingly he was back to his normal, never talking self

"Come with me, someone by the name of 'Onom' sent me to get you, he called earlier and said you'd be sleeping here, follow me to the limo"

"…_.? Onom? Who the hell is that- wait… Onom.. Onmo.. Omno.. Mono.. Damnit.. What is he up to"_

"He said your associates will arrive at your destination soon before you, so please do hurry"

"…_He did NOT already arrange a meeting for me and everyone.."_

"_**Yes I did, makes it all dramatic and such, tell 'em I said hi, later, buddy!" **_

"_I really hate you.."_

Minato stood up and reluctantly got into the limo

A few hours passed and limo driver turns to Minato

"Onom said to just drop you off, and that you'd get a ride, if your wondering what's taking so long, he told me to drive around for a few hours to 'Stall' so they can all get there on time.. And he said that you should get 'Liquored up', but your obviously to young, being only around 16 or 17"

"….._What? 16 or 17, ARE YOU TELLING ME I DIDN'T AGE? Well at least he's kind enough to get me drunk before I do this.. Sucks I can't drink it though.."_

A few minutes afterwards, the limo suddenly stopped and Minato looked out the window and couldn't help but gasp in surprise

He saw the old dorm, It felt like forever since he had last been there, it technically has

Once he got out of the limo he saw the door and noticed a note "If you're the one who set up this meeting, we are on the top floor ~ Mitsuru Kirijo" ..she must be referring to the command room

The moment he walked through the front door, he heard a faint barking from upstairs, must be Koro

He slowly and nervously walked up the stairs and once he got to the second floor, he looked down the hall and saw his old room, he went over to it and looked through the peephole, he saw it was still the same from what he first saw

He reached into his bag and pulled out his room key and smiled and remembered something Yukari said

"_Oh yeah, make sure you don't lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it"_

He smiled softly and opened his room

He was surprised with what he saw.. A bunch of roses on his bed, and a note in between it, it read "We love you, Minato-Kun… we'll miss you ~ Everyone"

He felt a tear leave his eye and fall onto the note, he wiped it away and left the room and made his way upstairs confidently, he finally got to the command room door and took a deep breath and he heard a familiar voice

"I Detect something, someone is outside of the door.." It was definitely Aigis

"It's alright, Whoever's out there, come on in.." it sounded like Mitsuru

"But before that, what's the big idea on getting us all to come here? What's your motive?" Minato gulped a bit, that sounded like an Akihiko, a pissed off one at that

"Don't frighten him like that, Senpai, you'll scare him off, but I am curious as well.." That's gotta be Fuuka

"This presence.. It's.. familiar.." Said a confused Aigis

Then out of nowhere

"I came to see you all again.."

"_What the? That was my voice, how did?"_

"T-That voice!?" Junpei said

"It can't be.." he heard Yukari finally say and then he hears something strange

"_**SHOWTIME, KID!"**_

"_Wait, wha-" he didn't even have time to finish his sentence when he was pushed by a strange force straight into the door, causing it to open, then they closed by themselves, obviously by Mono_

"_**Welcome home, Kid"**_

He got up from the one knee he was on and stared at everyone with his typical emotionless face, but everyone else, I don't think there was an existing amount of shock on all of their faces, but I guess it happened, it felt as though time stopped, along with everyone's heartbeat

"_The silence fills the room…_

_Break the silence_

_Make a stupid pun_

_Leave_

…_..really… theses again.. WHAT IS THIS MY ONLY WAY OF COMMUNICATION!?"_

…_Break the Silence"_

"Hello all, nice to see you again"

…_It seems it's still silent…_

_Break it again_

_Mess with your Awesome Hair_

_Turn to leave_

_Break it again_

"Umm.. Hello?" Minato said again

And to Minato's surprise, Fuuka spoke up first

"Y-y-your…"

"T-that's not possible.." Akihiko said

"Y-you… died.." Yukari said

_They all seem to be in shock.._

_Somewhat explain_

_Tell them you missed them that much_

_Smile and nod_

_Somewhat explain_

"A new friend of mine managed to bring me back, I owe him one, so come on, smile Yuka-tan" Minato said in a joyful tone

"…!?" she was surprised, one a select few of people who knew her called her that

"That goes for everyone else, too-" Minato said but was interrupted by Aigis, Fuuka, Mitsuru, and Yukari all standing up mid sentence and all of them glomping him

"ARISATO!" they all said in glee

He could feel their tears fall on his shirt and he couldn't help but smile

"Dude! Your alive!?" Junpei asked surprised

"It's a miracle…" Mitsuru said relieved

He could hear Aigis's tears of joy was the most noticeable, she gripped his shirt tighter and hugged him tighter

None of the girls looked as though they were ever gonna let go

What felt like an hour passed by and everyone was still shocked to see Minato back from the dead

Minato decided to take a seat on the floor as all the girls still refused to let him go, not that he minded, but as he looked at everyone, he noticed, they really changed, Yukari and Mitsuru both look like they really grown, and got even hotter, Aigis and Fuuka got even cuter… somehow..

Akihiko and Junpei look more awesome that before, Ken still looks the same, but older, and Koro didn't look like he aged a day

He looked down and saw Aigis looking up at him with shining eyes, as they were wet with tears, she then proceeded to hug him tighter

Mitsuru then realized how she looked right now so she quickly turned away from him and blushed deeply, Yukari and Fuuka soon did the same, however Aigis didn't mind at all, and continued to hold him

After a while, she finally let go and the reunion went on until late at night, it was about midnight and they spend the majority of the time catching him up on what he missed out on over the two years, Yukari, Junpei, and Ken spent their time living a normal life, and everyone else talked about how they're part of the Shadow Operatives and what it is

Mitsuru stopped countless times when explaining it to him due to constantly getting lost in the gaze she missed so much

Every time she did she blushed a bit

Then everyone started to talk about how Minato hasn't aged a day, and it's to be expected, being dead and all

By the time they were done talking, it was around 11:58

"It's almost Midnight.. Remember the good times we had during the Dark Hour? When we were all like family?" Yukari says with a light smile

Junpei smirked "Yeah, but were all together again, especially him, it's like he was the main character or something, Hehe"

"_Oh Junpei… poor stupid Junpei.. If only you knew" _Minato said to himself and smiled

Then Minato heard a light chuckle from the other side of his thoughts

"_**Enjoying your reunion?"**_

He recognized that voice, it was Mono

"_Yeah, it's great.. Thanks for doing this"_

"_**No problem.. But your reunion isn't nearly over yet"**_

"_Hm?"_

"_**There's still The Velvet Room, you haven't been there yet to visit"**_

"_But.. There's no way for me to get to the Velvet Room"_

"_**Give it a moment"**_

**Then, Minato heard a clock ticking sound, almost like every night before the dark hour.. But this time..**

Minato felt a strange feeling, a severe amount of pain, but then soon fell to nothing, it didn't hurt, but it wasn't relaxing

He felt his head get heavy, and his vision blurred

The last thing he saw was the scared faces on everyone, then, Nothing but black

After a few moment's he felt as though he was being forcefully dragged through the darkness, and soon saw a light, and a strange, blue door, He knew what it was, The Velvet Room

The next thing he knew, all he saw was the giant blue Elevator he remembered far too well

"What's this? A previous guest made his way here? This is quite interesting indeed, I could have sworn you turned your very being into a seal, that is why my assistant, Elizabeth, Left the Velvet Room" Said the man with a really long nose

"Elizabeth…. Left?"

"Indeed, she couldn't help it after seeing you disappear, and left to find a way to bring you back, if your able to contact her in some way, I'm sure you two can meet again, but for now, Elizabeth's younger brother, Theodore, will take her place, but unfortunately, he is not here at the moment, I will try to get contact with Elizabeth soon, but in the meantime, I hope you enjoy your relaxation"

"Thank you, Igor"

"Of course, and one more thing… Do you recall what I told you about social links?"

_Of course_

_Kinda_

_Social Links?_

…_really? *sigh* Whatever, Of course_

"Good, it seems, after your disappearance, you must make them all over again, the power of your social links has diminished, so your power itself has also, I have a feeling you used it all in your last battle. But no matter, all you have to do is make those social links again, though they are already high, it is not nearly maxed, and from the information I have gathered from one of my associates, it would seem you will be getting a helpful arcana fairly soon, I'm sure you will be meeting her in near time, but until then, Farewell"

As Igor finished, bright light covered his vision and it slowly turned to darkness, but it wasn't as dark, it must be because his eyes are closed

He slowly opened his eyes and saw then everyone was surrounding him, and they were all crying, he heard what they all said to themselves, but they were all almost the exact same

"Please…. don't leave again.."

That's all he got from it

He slowly got up and looked at everyone

_"Why the long faces?"_

_"I'm alive, y'know"_

_Yawn_

"Why the long faces?"

They all looked up to him in surprise

"MINATO!" they all said

"Who else?"

He looked to see them all glare at him

"Do you know how worried we were?!" Ken Said loudly

"Don't pull that crap again, dude.. Seriously" Junpei said angrily

Minato couldn't help but look at the girls and saw Aigis lightly crying with relief

Fuuka looked away, he knew she was just as relieved

But when he looked at Mitsuru and Yukari, they both hid behind their hair, then the next thing he knew, He was trapped in a block of ice, Mitsuru used Bufu it seems, and then with what little consciousness he had left, he saw Yukari get equally as pissed and used Garu, tossing him and the ice block out of the, for some odd reason open, window, the ice broke on impact but he was perfectly okay

"YOU IDIOT!" He heard Mitsuru and Yukari yell and then the slamming of the window

Minato sighed and sat on the ground "Not my fault Igor wanted to talk… hmm.. Who was this associate he was talking about.."

Minato's thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps from not far behind him, he turned around and say a beautiful young girl around 16-17, his age, with auburn hair, which she has in a high ponytail, along with silver barrettes which form the roman numeral XXII, she had striking red eyes and she was wearing a Gekkoukan outfit, which confuses him because he would remember seeing someone as pretty as her

She looked down at him and smiled brightly, holding out his hand "Are you okay? The outside isn't very comfortable, you know" she smiled wider and he nodded and took her hand

She blushed a bit but pulled him up to his feet

He looked down to her and smiled "Thank you"

She nodded "No problem"

After about a second, she then pulled out a piece of paper "Umm.. Mister.. Are you by any chance 'Minato Arisato'?" she said with a light blush

_Yes_

_N-_

_ENOUGH OF THAT!_

"Yes, that's me" he nodded curiously

She gulped for a moment and ran up and hugged him, burying her face in his chest and smiles more, eventually getting so close that they both fell, Minato landed leaning his back on a tree behind him and she started snuggling up to him like a little kid

"Brother~"

Shortly after she said that, the dorm door opened and everyone walked out, Mitsuru and Yukari in front, they had their eyes closed for some reason so they didn't notice that there was a girl on him

But that will soon change when they opened their eyes

"We have decided.. We did over react a little.. So were are truly sorry for doing that.. It was uncalled for.." they both bowed and said "Were sorry"

There was a silence for a moment then the girl turned her head up to him and tilted her head, still blushing

"Who are these girl's Minato-kun?"

The moment she spoke everyone looked at them and Minato gulped as he saw Mitsuru's eye twitch and everyone else looked like they were going to snap too

"M-M-Minato!? Who is she?!" Fuuka asked loudly

"W-well you see-" he stopped.. For some reason he was too afraid to say anymore, he looked up and saw Yukari and Mitsuru were burning with rage, he could feel the heat of their rage

"Miiiiiiinaaaaaaaatoooooooooo o…." they both said evilly

"W-WAIT, I CAN EXPLAI-"

"YOU IDIOT!" They both yelled as he got frozen again in a bigger ice block, but the girl managed to escape it

"Why me…"

_**END OF CHAPTER I**_

**Next time:**

"Who are you?"

"I'm Minako Arisato, Mono sent me here to stick close to Minato-kun"

"Mono?"

"Why were you hugging him like that though"

"Mono said that was his type.."

"Damnit Monochrome.."

"But who are you really?"

"I'm just like Minato, but a girl, I'm awesome, I got a sexy haircut"

"We do have a sexy haircut.."

"And we both have the wildcard arcane"

"What do you intend to do with Minato-kun, Minako?"

"Whatever I want~"

"W-What?!"

"Were you in on this, Minato-kun"

"What makes you say that?"

"She is your type, isn't she?"

"That's it.. I'm gonna kill him.."

**Next Chapter :The Second Fool**

**Quote of the Chapter: Just because it's dead means you can still cause headaches to people if you throw it at them~ Brock, Pokemon 'Bridged **


End file.
